1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cage for a rolling bearing, and more particularly, to a cage for fixedly supporting a rolling element of a rolling bearing such as a ball or a roller.
[Description about National Research and Development Support]
This study was supported by the Development of Core Space Technology Project of Ministry of Education and Science Technology, Republic of Korea (Project No. 1345168960) under the superintendence of National Research Foundation of Korea.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bearing is a mechanical element for fixing a shaft of a rolling machine to a certain position and protecting the rotation of the shaft while supporting the weight of the shaft and a load applied to the shaft. Such an industrial bearing is used as an important part in machines for every instruments or equipment employed in manufacturing and producing lines in overall industries. In order to ensure dynamic stability and reduce shaking or vibration, the bearing should have durability and stability, and for this, many techniques are being studied and developed to improve the durability and stability of a bearing.
A bearing is generally applied to a vehicle industry and may also be applied to various machines or heavy equipment which needs rapid rotation. A bearing may be applied to a heavy equipment system such as an excavator for construction, a plane, a turbo pump for a rocket engine, a cryogenic cooler, an LNG pump or the like.
A rolling bearing includes a rolling element put between an outer ring and an inner ring thereof so that the rolling element may roll in contact with the outer and inner rings to reduce friction.
Generally, a rolling bearing is used together with a cage which maintains intervals of a plurality of rolling elements which roll between the inner ring and the outer ring, and also fixes the rolling element in a rollable state and thus rotates together with the rolling element to prevent the rolling element from deviating therefrom.
However, due to an unstable state of the cage, the bearing becomes unstable due to loads and vibrations in rotating, which may damage or brake the bearing frequently.
In order to solve this problem, when the cage is assembled, the cage is managed to minimize a fraction defective, which however is not appropriate for fundamentally improving the stability of the case.